


Soap and bubbles

by krisrussel



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal walks in on an unexpected scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap and bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xfirefly9x for the Holiday Fic 2011 - December 7th.   
> I hope you’ll like it cause it’s the first time I wrote any sort of Firefly fic.   
> It’s not set around a certain ep.   
> Also, this is unbeta’d, so all mistakes and stupidities are my own.

“Mal!” Her shriek bounced off the tiled walls.

The captain quickly turned his back to a scene he never could have imagined but was now etched in his memory forever. The sight of Inara in a bathtub, covered in suds of soapbubbles and the rise of her perfect shoulders with that smooth skin rising slightly above it.

“What are you doing here? In my gorram bathroom?” She demanded.

He stayed quiet and just swallowed heavily, trying with all his will not to turn back to face her. There had been a reason why he had barged into her hotelroom and into her bathroom without a single thought of hesitation. But right now his brain had shut down completely and only the thought of her remained. Why had he come storming in here like a madman?

“Mal?” She asked and under the layer of annoyance he distinctly heard a trace of worry in her voice. It always kept astounding him how much she really cared about him under that carefully placed mask of annoyance.

“I’m uh... I’m sorry. Best I leave now.” He walked back to the door.

“Mal...”

There was something in her voice that made him stop and almost turn around. For a moment the tension in the room was palpable and the air felt heavy. He swallowed again and reached for the doorknob. Nothing else was said as he slowly walked out of her bathroom and gently closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get the overwhelming feelings that had assaulted his entire being under control. He walked out of her room and as he was walking towards his own room, he kept on wondering what it was that had sent him running towards her room in the first place.

As he reached for his own doorknob, he suddenly stopped, turned and ran back towards her room. How could he have forgotten that! This time though, he would stay out of her bathroom.

 

The end


End file.
